bloody sweet love
by DarkZekai
Summary: Sakura adalah gadis cantik pintar sopan dimata semua orang...Tapi...?


**bloody ****sweet love**

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: OOC, Typo, Abal, Gaje, DLL**_

Di sebuah kelas, dimana semua murid sedang belajar dan guru mengajar tapi terlihat ada seorang siswi yang terbilang cukup manis dan bersurai merah jambu bernama Haruno Sakura yang sedang tidak memperhatikan sang guru yang sedang memberikan materi pelajaran melainkan melihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan yang berada dua bangku depannya yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki terus memperhatikan pemuda itu tanpa dia sadari tangannya menulis nama pemuda itu di kertas bukunya.

Time Skip

Sepulang sekolah

Terlihat seorang pemuda brsurai pirang yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya sambil mendengarkan sebuah lagu, tanpa disadarinya di belakangnya ada seorang yang sedang mengikutinya lebih tepatnya menguntitnya.

Naruto menengok kebelakang seperti ada orang yang mengikutinya tapi tidak ada siapa siapa di belakangnya."Apa memang perasaanku saja atau tadi ada orang ya..?" gumam naruto pada dirinya sendiri "sepertinya memang benar kata orang bahwa sekolah ini memang berhantu, sebaiknya cepat pulang"lanjutnya langsung melangkah kedepan.

JPRET

Tanpa disadari Naruto ada orang yang mengambil gambarnya. Dia yang selalu memperhatikannya,dia yang selalu membuntutinya dan mengambil Sakura tersenyum menyeramkan sambil memandangi Naruto.

"Naruto lihatlah dirimu kau begitu mempesona, kau akan jadi milikku Naruto...HAHAHA.."katanya sambil tertawa menyeramkan.

"Aku pulang"

Sakura masuk dalam rumahnya yang sepi tidak ada siapapun, dia memang hidup sendiri di rumahnya, sakura berhenti di sebuah kamar lalu membukanya memasuki ruang yang terlihat gelap.

Sakura duduk dan mengambil benda yang diketahui itu adalah sebuah tengkorak manusia yang sudah lama mengering.

"Ibu hari ini aku mengikutinya lagi, kau tahu ibu di sangat tampan bu, lihatlah ini fotonya tampankan..?haha..." Sakura berbicara sendiri tidak lebih tepatnya Sakura berbicara pada tengkorak yang di pegangnya yang dia panggil 'Ibu' itu.

Lalu Sakura meletakkan kembali tengkorak tersebut dan beralih memegang tengkorak satunya lagi "Ayah kau juga harus melihatnya, Ini tampankan...haha..."kata sakura pada tengkorak yang dia panggil 'ayah' itu.

Kedua orangtua sakura memang sudah meninggal atau lebih tepatnya di bunuh oleh dirinya kedua orangtua Sakura memang tidak baik bahkan Sakura dulu sering di kurung dan tidak di beri makan selama ber hari sakura sudah muak dan lelah dengan orangtuanya,lalu dia memberi obat bius ke makanan orangtuanya dan dia membalas dengan cara sama seperti kedua orangtuanya mengurungnya dan tidak memberinya makan tanpa sadar Sakura sendiri dia malah membunuh begitu terpukul dan dia meletakkan kedua orangtuanya yang sudah meninggal itudan terus mengajaknya berbicara seolah orangtuanya itu masih hidup.

Usai Sakura bercerita kepada kedua 'orangtuanya' sakura menuju kamarnya,terlihat puluhan tidak mungkin ratusan foto Naruto tertempel di dinding kamarnya, Skura melangkah menuju kasurnya dan dijatuhkan dirinya di kasaur yang empuk itu lalu skura mengambil satu foto yang spesial di bawah bantalnya lalu spesial karna foto itu di ambil pertama Sakura tertidur dengan doa dia akan memimpikan Naruto.

Keesokan harinya Sakura berangkat sekolah sesampainya di sana Sakura banyak siswa lelaki yang meliriknya bahkan semua orang Sakura terlihat cantik,sopan,ramah dan pintar bahkan dia pernah menjuarai lomba matematika tak heran bahwa sakura sangat populer.

Sakura terus melangkah menuju kelasnya tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Sakura melihat Naruto pemuda yang di cintainya itu sedang berbicar pada seorang wanita cantik bersurai indigo, seketika pandangan sakura menjadi datar dan tanpa ekpresi.

'Wanita itu beraninya dia mendekati Naruto-ku, ya khukhu..'batin Sakura sambil menyeringai sadis terpikir sebuah pemikiran untuk membunuh wanita itu.

"Pagi Naruto-kun" Sapa Sakura pada Naruto yang lagi berbincang pada gadis itu.

"Ah,..Pagi Haruno-san"balas Naruto

"Sedang apa kau Naruto-kun" tanya sakura pada Naruto karna penasaran wanita yang mengajak Naruto berbicara.

"Oh,..ini kenalkan dia Hyuga Hinata dari kelas 2-E"

"Perkenalkan aku Haruno Sakura teman sekelasnya" Sakura memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum yang terlihat manis.

"Oh ya aku Hyuga Hinata" kata Hinata sambil membalas uluran tangan Sakura.

Saat Hinata melihat senyum Sakura dia seperti merasakan sebuah firasat buruk karna bagi Hinata senyum Sakura terlihat seperti seorang...Psycopat.

"Oh ya aku ke kelas dulu ya..." Pamit Sakura kepada Naruto dan Hinata

"Oh ya "balas Hinata dan Naruto pada Sakura

Ketika langkah Sakura tepat di disebelah hinata Sakura berbisik kepada Hinata dengan Suara datar,dan kalimat itu membuat jantung Hinata seolah berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik, yaitu...

"Temui aku di belakang sekolah setelah pulang..."

Skip Time

Sepulang sekolah Hinata datang ke belakang sekolah sesuai permintaan Sakura dan disana sudah menunggu Sakura dengan sebuah senyum yang sadis.

"Oh kau ternyata datang juga ya..."kata Sakura masih dengan senyumnya

"Langsung saja ada apa kau memanggilku kemari" tanya Hinata dengan nada angkuhnya

"Hm...aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu..." Senyum Sakura langsung menghilang dan tergantikan sebuah seringa menakutkan."**Jauhi Naruto...**"lanjutnya.

DEG

Sekilas Hinata seolah terintimidasi oleh Sakura tapai dia langsung berkata dengan angkuhmya pada sakura

"Huh..emang siapa kau sebenarnya dirimu, Aku seorang putri keluarga Hyuga tidak ada yang berani melarang apa yang akan kulakukan..."

"Hmm...Begitu...Baiklah kalu itu kemauanmu..." Kata Sakura sambil menyeringai sadis "kau akan tahu akibatnya H-Y-U-G-A-S-A-M-A".lanjutnya lalu berbalik melangkah menjauhi hintata yang masih terpaku karna baru pertama kali ada yang berani menantangnya secara terang teranga sperti ini.

"Siapa takut"

Keesokan harinya Hinata berbincang-bincang pada Naruto lagi dan tanpa disadarinya ada seorang wanita yang terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan menyeramkannya wanita tersebut adalah Sakura.

"Berani juga ya kau Hyuga"gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata melirik ke kiri dia melihat Sakura yang melihatnya dengan tatapan membunuh.'kita lihat besok apa kau masih bisa tersenyum Haruno Sakura

Bel sekolah berbunyi Sakura melangkahkan kakinya hendak mengikuti Naruto lagi sampai rumahnya ketika itu langkah sakura terhenti karna ada sebuah mobil hitam mencegatnya dan membawanya masuk kedalam.

Di sebuah bangunan yang sudah tua Seorang Wanita berdiri dengan sebuah pisau di tangan kannya,pisau tersebut di penuhi oleh darah yang masih menetes di tubuhnya banyak cipratan darah yang berasal dari dirinya dan orang lain bahkan wajahnya yang biasanya cantik dan selalu memasang senyum manis kini terlihat menyeramkan dengan senyum yang sadis.

Di sekeliling Gadis itu sekitar sepuluh orang tergeletak tak beryawa dengan luka yang menganga di bagian tubuh mereka bahkan ada yang sampai kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhya.

Wanita yang sedang berdiri yang kita ketahui bernama Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang terduduk ketakutan karna melihat pembantaian yang begitu kejam di depan matanya.

Hinata gadis yang sedang ketakutan itu awalya ingin menyingkirkan Sakura dengan orang suruhannya tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"HYUGA HINATA kan sudah kubilang padamu kemarinkan...HAHAHAHA...HAHAHAHA..."Kata Sakura sambil tertawa sadis"Kini giliranmu Hyuga-sama"Sakura melangkah kepada hinata dengan seyum yang 'manis'.

"TIIIDAAAK...!pergi pergi pergi..."Hinata terus berteriak ketakutan dan dengan kondisi mental yang terguncang hinata kemudian pigsan.

"Huuuh...Sudah pingsan ya sama sekali tidak menarik..."kata sakura dengan nada merendahkan.

Keesokan harinya Hinata di temukan dan di bawa ke rumah sakit dan semua mayat yang ada disitu di bawa kerumah skit untuk dilakukan otopsi dan guna penyelidikan tentang kasus pembantaian tersebut.

Hinata yang menjadi saksi atas sebuah pembantaian tersebut tidak bisa memberi keterangan kepada polisi dan keluarganya atas apa yang terjadi waktu bisa dikatakan Hinata hanya 'Pergi,,,jangan bunuh aku..." terus seperti itu.

Di sekolahpun juga sudah tersebar bahwa Hinata sudah masuk rumah sakit jiwa karna kondisinya yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan pura pura prihatin.

2 bulan setelahnya kini Sakura sudah berhasil mendapatkan mereka brjalan lancar dan bahkan mereka menjadi pasanga teromantis.

"Sakura-chan aku masih bingung sebenarnya apa yang membuat Hinata menjadi seperti itu ya bahkan dia sampai harus masuk rumah sakit jiwa segala apa peristiwa itu sebegitu meyeramkannya ya...?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang dudu di sampingnya sambil membuka kotak bentonya.

"Mana kutahu...hm ini bekalnya aku membuat makanan kesukaanmu..."jawab Sakura sambil menyerahkan bento buatannya pada Naruto.

"Wah ada Sukiyaki..."Perhatian Naruto teralih pada kotak bento Sakura yang di sodorkan disadari Naruto Sakura tersenyum menyeringai.

"Eits...tapi sebelum itu ini dulu..."Tunjuk Sakura pada bibirnya.

"hm...ternyata pacarku manja juga ya...?"

Dan setelah itu bisa di tebak selanjutnya

FIN...?

HOHO...akhirnya aku bisa menulis fic dengan tema Yandere,gak kebayang Sakura jadi yandere...

Fic ini terinspirasi dari MIRAI NIKKI...

Dan Sakura disini sifatnya kaya Yuno

Mohon maaf kalau fic ini jelek


End file.
